RAVEN AND NERO
by Omen J Tell
Summary: The battle of Trigon is not yet over, and the only one that can stop it isn't Raven but a rogue Azrathian by the name of Nero. Nero, being promised by Trigon, wants to marry Raven. Raven, however feels nothing for the man, or so she thinks.
1. Nero Comes

It had been over one year since Trigons defeat, and the titans were more busy than ever. All the villians of Jump City decided that they wanted their shot at controlling the town. Of course with the titans on the scene this was no easy task. Each villian that stood toe to toe with the teen titans fell hard and found themselves in a nice cozy prison cell. Today would be no exception. The villian was a nerd by the name of Control Freak.

A man lingered in the shadows, as he watched the teens take out Control Freak. He thought about helping them, but that was no way to introduce himself. Especially since his one true love was fighting amongst them. The one that he was going to marry. The one that the demon Trigon had promised him. He looked upon Raven with eyes of lust. She would never have him, and he knew that in his heart. His heart was so cold and so torn that no woman would want him.

Control Freak fell to the ground. "You think you've won", he said with a smile. He pressed a button on his watch. "Hehehe, smile you're on Control Freaks Camera". A camera popped out of the watch and began to shoot laserbeam projectiles at the titans. One in particular was heading right at Robin. The man knew how fast the birdboy was and that he would not dodge it in time. He had to intervein. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos"_, he whispered to himself. A dark aura appeared in the palm of his hand. The man gently blew on the aura causing it to become like a vapor and head towards the beam. Once the beam and the aura touched the beam exploded. Robin was flung back, but was safe. "Thanks Raven", said Robin, mistakingly thinking it was she that had done it.

The battle had ended, and the police finally arrived. Control Freak lay on the ground. "Here you are officers", said Robin as he shook hands with the cheif. The other titans smiled, except Raven. When did she save Robin? She didn't remember using her powers to do it, even though she was about to. Raven shrugged. It must have been Control Freaks bad aim, or maybe an unstable beam. All just a stroke of luck. The man watched Raven as she left with the others. How he had missed her. How he wanted her back, even if it meant turning good, and bringing the wrath of Trigon for his betrayal.

It was a late night at Titans Tower. Everyone was in their beds asleep. Everyone, but Raven that was. She kept playing the event in her head. She had turned to see Robin and the beam coming at him As she was just about to use her magic a strange black aura had appeared and stopped the beam. Where could it have come from, and why did it look like her magic. These questions would have plagued her all night if she hadn't just sensed something at that moment. "Who's there", Raven said in a spooked voice. There was no answer.

Raven walked out of her room and looked around. The hallway was dark, but there was no presents of anyone around. Raven made her way down the hallway and into the main room. Everything was off, and the room seemed quite peaceful. "Hello Raven", said a voice. Raven jumped and conjured up energy in the palm of her hand. She turned around to find someone to cast it at. There was nobody there.

"Who's there? Show yourself". A man walked from the shadows. Raven sent the energy right at him. The man blocked it with ease. "Now, Now. That is no real way to treat old friends is it", said the man in a calm tone. Raven's eyes widen as she had recognized the voice. "Nero", she asked. "One and the same", Nero replied.


	2. Raven Invaded

Chapter 2:

Nero looked deep into Ravens eyes. "My god you've grown", he said. "And you haven't aged a day"? questioned Raven. "Side effect from being Trigons apprentice and all", Nero laughed. "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. Trigon is dead". Nero looked shocked. "The great Trigon...Dead? You mean he tried to return without my aid? The fool". Nero paced back and forth. "No...not possible. You couldn't have defeated him on your". "I didn't", interrupted Raven. "My friends helped me". "So you do call them your friends then", replied Nero. "How cute". Nero sniffed the air. "They are awake. They are looking for you", he said. Then as quick as he appeared Nero vanished.

Robin burst into the room. "Raven, are you ok? We heard voices". Raven looked around into the emptiness. "I'm fine Robin. It's ok. Everyone can go back to bed". They all did just that. All but Starfire. "Please dear friend, tell me what troubles you", Starfire asked. "Nothing. I'm fine Starfire". "You most certainly are not fair Raven. I can tell by looking at you. Please tell me. I promise to tell noone else". Raven looked at Starfire. She spoke the truth when she said she would never tell. "My husband was here". Starfire was taken aback. "Husband! Surely you were just dreaming. Perhalps sleep walking yes? Raven, you are not even married". "True, but not in the way people define marriage on Earth. This is more of a bond. Trigon needed a woman to give birth to me. A man named Nero found the perfect woman. As a prize when I become of age I was to become his bride. It was a trick by Trigon. He never told Nero I was suppose to die when he returned".

"But you didn't die Raven. You are here with us", said Starfire. "Yes I am, and that is why Nero is on Earth. He wants his prize", replied Raven. Starfire stared at Raven in disbelief. She wanted Raven to say "Hahahaha I'm just kidding. Earth humor you know", but she didn't. She had such a serious look on her face it was really starting to scare Star. "Well we must find a way to get you out of this. I will wake Robin, and"..."NO!" shouted Raven. Starfire jumped. "Remember you promised you wouldn't tell anyone". "But dear Raven, your life is in danger. Robin would know what to do", pleaded Starfire. "Star nobody must ever know. Nero has powers unlike Trigon. To be honest, I think if it wasn't for the fact that he was serving him Nero could have snapped his fingers and destroyed Trigon easily". Starfire went pale.

Morning came. It had been a sleepless night for Raven. Nero kept invading her dreams. Even her meditation wasn't working. Raven knew the true power of Nero. He could have been in her room right now watching her, and she would never know. Raven decided to take a shower. Maybe the hot water would relax her nerves. As she removed her black leotard a chill ran down her back. She looked in the mirror expecting to see Nero, but nobody was there. She stepped into the running shower and let the hot water run all down her body. Raven lathered her entire body with soap. It felt good to finally relax for a moment. Suddenly there was a tapping on the glass of the shower door. Raven nearly slipped. "Raven", said Starfire. Raven slid open the shower door a little ways "Yes", she responded, annoyed. "I do not mean to bother you at the time of clensing but I had to tell you something. Nero is here".

Raven quickly got dressed. Soap dripped all over her clothing, but she didn't care right now. Her friends may be in danger. She raced to the main room where Raven recieved a shock. There was Nero sitting on the couch playing games with Cyborg and Beastboy. Robin was drinking a cup of tea. "Oh hey Raven...um...you have soap behind your ears", said Robin smiling. Raven ran in front of Nero, causing him to loose his concentration on the game. "Boo ya!",, shouted Cyborg as he killed Nero's character. "Now see what you did Raven. I lost cause of you", Nero said frowning. "Awww you were going to loose anyways", said a confident Cyborg. "Best two out of three", Nero asked. "No!", Raven shouted and ripped the controller out of his hand. "What are you doing here?" "I'm just hanging with your friends", replied Nero. "Yeah, what's the problem Raven?" asked Beastboy. "It's nothing", she responded as she handed Nero back the controller. "Behave yourself, or you will have to deal with me", Raven whispered to Nero. "Always am", he answered.

Raven went to her room and locked the door. If there was any trouble she would feel it and rush out there to help. In the meantime she had to get her mind off of all her problems. Laying on the bed she began to think of the past. She had met Nero on Azrath a long time ago. Nero was a gaurd of Ravens. She never knew what for or questioned the reasoning, all she knew was that Nero did keep her safe. To be fair he was kind of attractive. His pale skin reminded her of a Vampire while his dark nails and hair gave him the appearance of a goth. To add more to this he wore a black long duster jacket instead of the normal cloaks that most Azrathians wear. Inside the jacket he kept two blades. He was very precise and deadly with them. Raven had only seen Nero kill one man. Nobody believe Raven when she told them of this, or they would say "surely he had his reasons for it". Raven was all fine with Nero until she found out that she was to marry him someday.

"Mother Please I do not want to marry him", Raven pleaded. "It is not of my doing child. This was planned by your father. I cannot have a say in this matter". Raven nodded. Luckily for her the wedding wouldn't happen til she became of age so she had plenty of time to figure out how to get out of it. The answer was revieled to her when she found that she was suppose to be the portal to Azraths destruction. She would flee to Earth. Trigon would never find her there, and Nero as well. So in the dark of night Raven used her powers and transported to the Planet Earth. It would only be a few months later that she met Robin and her friends for the very first time.

Raven continued to lay in her bed. How was she ever to relax knowing that Nero was in the other room. She looked around. Her door was locked. She could do it. It was only natural after all. Placing her fingers between her legs she began to stroke her sensitive areas. Her mind settled from the stress as pleasure began to take over. She moaned ever so slightly, and opened her eyes. She was naked, and Nero laid on top of her. "Are you ready", he asked. Raven nodded as he entered her.


End file.
